Conventionally, a control apparatus for correcting a torque command value is known. For example, in order to suppress fluctuations in an output torque of a motor due to a vibration from a mechanical system or the like, the control apparatus calculates an average value of detection values of a number of revolutions of the motor. With the average value as a target value of a number of the revolutions, the control apparatus corrects the torque command according to a difference between the target value and the detection value (for example, see Patent Document 1 below.).
However, as with the control apparatus according to the aforementioned conventional techniques, the target value of the number of the revolutions is an average value of the detection values of the number of the revolutions of the motor, or is an output value obtained by a bass pass filter, which extracts only a frequency component at not more than a predetermined frequency from the detection value of the number of the revolutions of the motor. In this case, the average value and the output value have a temporal delay with respect to the detection value. Therefore, there is a possibility that it is difficult to properly correct the torque command due to the temporal delay.
Especially in a transient state of the number of the revolutions during an acceleration or a deceleration of the motor, if out of the difference between the average value or the output value and the detection value, the component due to the aforementioned temporal delay increases, then there arises a problem of inappropriately an excessive correction amount of the torque command.
Against that such a problem occurs, conventionally, for example, the target value of the number of the revolutions of the motor is calculated based on the number of the revolutions of the drive wheels or non-drive wheels of an electric automobile whose traveling drive source is the motor. A control apparatus of the electric automobile is known that uses this method to prevent the occurrence of the temporal delay with respect to the detection value in the target value of the number of the revolutions of the motor (for example, see Patent Document 2 below.).